


Verbindung

by Teruakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruakira/pseuds/Teruakira
Summary: Vergil与V之间仍有一些精神共鸣





	Verbindung

Vergil最近很烦恼，神经粗大如Dante也发现了，他老哥会在某个随机时间里相当暧昧的脸红，并随之皱眉以表达烦躁，虽然他一如既往的寡言少语，Dante却能猜到这和某对精力旺盛的年轻情侣脱不了干系。  
Nero表示愿意分担一半房租和水电费之后，Dante欣然同意他携小男友入驻事务所，Vergil对此没发表意见，Dante则主观认为侄子比老哥靠谱的多，老哥可从没为他们共同的栖身之地付过一个钢蹦。事实是，Nero乐意把所有业余时间花在V身上，事务所干涸多年的浴缸这两个月派上了大用场，他们甚至买来两只小黄鸭，并在浴室里耗一个小时直到热水冰凉。对于便宜老爹，Nero的态度是眼不见心不烦，好在对方也能躲就躲，毕竟他可扬言过My son is nothing to me，事后被打脸未免难堪。零交流的父子俩造就了DMC史无前例的和平，Morison都识趣的把委托分门别类，悄悄询问Dante意见：这件你有没有兴趣？没有，那Nero呢？  
然而，即使V几乎成了Nero的连体婴，也改变不了他是"从Vergil身上切下来"的起源，虽然肉体和人格完全独立，在精神层面却有斩不断的联系——这是Dante猜出来的。兄弟俩默契的把洗澡时间推迟了一小时，Dante翘着脚看色情杂志，而他哥，Vergil会努力使自己阅读那些精装书的每一个字，在这个固定时间里，可疑的潮红会爬上Vergil的耳朵。  
“你能感觉到他俩做爱？”  
又一天的阅读时间里，Dante终于忍不住问了，他已经确定了"是不是"，关于"程度深浅"就得不耻下问，毕竟他老哥，Vergil，son of Sparda，bro of Dante，father of Nero，只要没人问，或不愿开口，就能让所有秘密和魔界树一起腐烂。Dante愿意赌一把运气，因此提问的粗鲁直白，但愿老哥对科普半魔新知识有些兴趣。  
“我并不能感应他在做什么，只能感应某些过激状态。”Vergil皱紧眉头，他不觉得把自己的状态袒露给Dante是某种示弱，他的蠢弟弟偶尔会意想不到的帮上忙也说不定：“比如重伤濒死或者……过度兴奋。”他斟酌了一下用词。  
“哇噢。”Dante只干巴巴的发出一声惊叹，这与他计划的最好情况相差甚远，如果他老哥能更敏感些，说不定这一小时他就有理由和Vergil也做些相亲相爱的事：“所以你打算怎么解决这个？”  
按照Vergil的风格，抛开一切亲情血缘之类莫须有的外因，他大概率会直接解决这对小情侣。当然假设并不成立，他看着老哥合上书，食指敲了敲封面。  
“我和V只有稍许精神联系，他的身体不属于我，我不能控制他的行为，但我能控制自己。”Vergil松开眉头，对他来说看穿Dante的小把戏比敲死魔界蚂蚁容易得多，他拍拍身旁的沙发垫，领悟精神的Dante飞快扔下杂志坐过来。不等他稳妥放置好那本精装书，Dante刺棱棱的胡茬就贴了过来。“如果你想做，不用拐弯抹角。”推开Dante并看着他丧气的脸是Vergil的一大乐趣：“他们快洗完了。”  
“今晚和我一起洗？”Dante不甘心的抓过他右手，隔着手套示好的亲吻指尖。他哥抬起下巴，在他放弃希望前哼了一声做回答，还不等他喜出望外，另一条爆炸信息就给了他一记重锤。  
“精神链接是相互的。”盯着Dante凝固的笑容，Vergil决定同意和弟弟来一发，毕竟一个小时内他获得了一天的乐趣，并且他预感这份乐趣会延续很久。  
自从V获得新生，就再没机会穿上被小男友深恶痛绝的紧身马甲，Nero在床上表现得过于贪婪，他极其热衷于啃咬V的乳头，使得那块区域性红肿一天之内都消退不了，并在两人的沐浴时间补上新一轮疼痛。紧身衣？算了吧，就算是宽松的棉T恤他都得给胸口贴个创可贴。  
此刻V靠着浴缸，双眼迷茫的盯着天花板，高潮放空了他的脑子，视线也模糊不清，彻底凉透的水温让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，先一步跨出浴缸的Nero把他拉起来，让他湿淋淋的靠着自己，宽大干燥的浴巾很快拭干了水分。V全身泛起暖意，闭上眼舒适的享受照料，相比半魔兄弟，年轻的斯巴达后裔体贴得不可思议。不同于再次相会时急于确认的心意，他俩很快在性爱频率上达成一致。泡浴的一小时，他们用手或嘴相互抚慰，有时甚至靠接吻和互相扔小黄鸭度过，正餐永远只属于把硝烟都关在门外的卧室和柔软得能陷进去的床铺。  
“你感觉冷吗？”Nero擦干了他的头发，其中一绺垂在前额，让V睁开了眼。  
“不冷，你先把自己擦干。”V凑近他，亲昵的鼻尖碰着鼻尖。Nero很快红了脸，这也是格外有趣的地方，他的生涩和贪婪都在温柔前屈膝。他一边嘟囔着[半魔不会生病]，一边顺从的擦干自己。V穿好衣服，率先走出浴室。  
他看见Dante贴着Vergil，却向他投来奇怪的目光。  
啊，他说了那件事。  
Dante的心思很容易猜，大概因为他也曾是Vergil的一部分。V飞快转动脑筋，最近几天他很少在睡梦里被热潮惊醒了，这充分说明Dante的欲求不满有多强烈。V弯了弯嘴角，暗自对要不到糖果的老男人表示细小的歉意。  
“浴室可以用了。”Nero走到他身边，向他的便宜叔叔打了个指路手势，并对二人亲密的距离表示不满：“你们可以在浴缸里交流，”他指了指大门：“你知道那玩意儿只有装饰作用。”  
“嘿，小家伙”Dante得寸进尺的搂住他哥的腰，不顾后脑勺挨了一记重锤：“记得帮我和你老爸放好热水。”  
Nero用一根中指回答他，并坚信他爹至今没召唤幻影剑纯粹因为不食人间烟火的半魔如今学会了料理事务所生计，好消息不是么。罔顾Dante持续装可怜的叫唤，Nero拉着V的手走上二楼。  
“你的好儿子。”年轻人一离开，Dante就松了手，但他没挪动屁股，依旧努力与老哥和平的贴在一起，他老哥居然也停止了用书脊锤他的暴力行为。“比你年轻时脾气好多了。”  
“我并不这么认为。”Vergil语调平静，眼神却充满鄙夷盯着弟弟，好像那小子随时随地小嘴抹蜜是他的错。  
Dante脱下外套随意搭上沙发，身体再次倾过来。年轻时候他们是两块生铁，硬碰硬的下场Dante再不想重来一次，但今日不同往昔，他被冶炼的纯熟，而Vergil也回到了他身边，以一种柔软的姿态，无论是V改变了他，Nero改变了他，还是痛苦又屈辱的经历改变了他，这不是Dante过往生命中任何时间点的Vergil，但无疑是最好的。Dante爱他老哥，他愿意付出任何代价换Vergil停下脚步，放低姿态只是其中小小的一环。不得不说，如今的Dante对付Vergil很有一手，任何不经意的示弱，都能极大的取悦老哥，毕竟脾气能变本性难改，争强好胜从小就是Vergil的标签。  
额头抵着Vergil肩膀，Dante小心感受着对方的温度，意料之中的，他老哥没把他钉墙上，Vergil抬头盯着锁紧的卧室门，疑惑的皱了皱眉。  
“他们没动静？”Dante坏笑着问。  
“嗯。”Vergil又等了一会儿，依旧得不到反馈后拨开Dante的脑袋站起来，任由被拒绝的老弟蔫了吧唧的歪在沙发上。Vergil脱下风衣解开马甲，半魔灵敏的听觉捕捉到吞咽口水的声音，而他视若罔闻的继续解靴带，直到赤脚踩在地板上，他听见了Dante发出可怜的鼻音。  
心情大好的半魔老哥径自走到浴室门口，却在关门前回头，向老弟发出邀请：“过来，是时候让他们嫉妒一下了。”  
Dante像兔子一样跳了起来。

浴缸热水因为两具身体的沉入溢出来大半，Vergil靠着瓷制边沿，显然他又是负责享受的那个，Dante则弓着背，发挥最大的柔软度，以期把老哥的小老弟含得更深一些。  
哪怕被人吸着屌，Vergil也很沉默，Dante对此习以为常。这是记分板上另一项挑战——把老哥玩哭或至少让他叫出来，大概比揍趴他难度更高——Dante总是跃跃欲试。因此他们的性爱开端都极度安静。Dante要确保快感到达的效率，否则时间久了就会被幻影剑插成刺猬外加一顿冷嘲热讽，这不完全是他的错，Vergil真的很难取悦。现在他像小时候玩弄棒棒糖一样把小Vergil完全裹进口腔，无需换气的半魔收紧脸颊肌肉，伞状顶端已经顶在喉头，Dante忍住呕吐欲望，放任那根肉棍摩擦着小舌。  
Vergil爽吗？Dante从水下抬起眼偷瞄，他哥用胳膊撑住浴缸边沿，紧闭双眼锁住情绪，皱起的眉间却出卖了他，这给了Dante无声鼓励，他要含化一块冰，如果他做到了，滚烫的情欲会像岩浆一样涌出来。于是他动得更卖力了，Vergil那根不小的玩意儿随着加速进出的频率很快磨得他嘴唇红肿。Dante休息片刻，把脑袋从水里浮上来，他含着嘴角明显浓度大于水的不明液体，忽然抓起小黄鸭朝老哥胸口扔。  
Vergil终于睁开眼，他正沉溺于涌上的情潮，没想到被Dante冷不丁袭击。  
本能让他一把捏爆了可怜的塑料鸭。  
“……”  
“……那个是Nero买的，你得赔他。”  
Dante的嘴快笑裂到下巴，Vergil眉头皱得更深，鸭子尸体横亘在两人间，无声抗议着暴行。  
Vergil屈起腿，一脚踹到Dante脸上。  
“你还是安静的死掉比较好。”  
Dante却像找到了台阶，他握住Vergil脚踝，令他一时无法挣脱，另一只手悄悄潜回老哥两腿间，继续抚摸着挺立的欲望。  
“你不会现在把我踹开的，Vergil。”如果真要他滚，一打幻影剑已经招呼过来了，Dante得意的握住脚板，在他脚心留下一个响亮的吻。Vergil忽然绷紧了大腿肌肉，这没能躲过Dante的眼睛。老哥瞪着他，但还是挪回了先前的姿势，他不打算中止这场性爱，显然Dante取悦了他。  
他老哥是冰川没错，是冻着熔岩的冰川也没错，但熔岩之中沉积着宝藏，需要他用余生发掘。这点觉悟对Dante来说不成问题，他独自度过了没有Vergil的许多年，此后每一秒都弥足珍贵。  
当他吮吸脚趾时，Vergil故作冷峻的表情开始融化，老哥向后仰起头，露出平日包裹在竖领中的脖颈，和他身上其余的皮肤一样白，看得Dante一阵心动。拉里邋遢的传奇猎人根本想不到世间有防晒霜存在，因此比魔界暗无天日里求生的Vergil黑一个色号。  
比谁白是Vergil赢了，比肤色健康我得加两分。  
老半魔无耻的心理胜利后，他已经把大脚趾舔了一个遍。老哥的洁癖给性爱情趣提供很多方便，比如，Vergil把脚趾甲都剪得圆润整齐，就像能预料到它们会被Dante下流的塞进嘴巴。事实上，Dante的舌头连指缝都一一光顾了，丝毫不介意老哥把它们包得严严实实塞进长靴一整天，虽然Vergil把哪儿都包得严实，可Dante喜欢的第一位绝对是脚，重回DMC后他死皮赖脸问Lady借钱为沙发边沿铺了一层深色软毛地毯，就为了看老哥赤脚踩上去。他能借着视觉记忆撸三天。  
无论是脱掉看似禁欲实则诱人的装束，还是瓦解孜孜不倦追求力量的心，把Vergil从茧里一层层剥出来永远是Dante的爱好，  
“Vergil，出声。”  
Dante把小脚趾塞进嘴里吮咬，蹿在水下的手持续搓弄Vergil充血的阴茎，比起他的嘴，他的手也令人惊叹，满布枪茧的掌心并不舒适，正是这粗糙摩擦能给Vergil致命一击。食指徘徊在阴茎顶端，驾轻就熟玩弄着马眼，尽管藏在水里，Dante仍能察觉带着体温的淫液一点点被他用手玩出来。不过，Dante可不想这么早上主菜，水还温着，水里的老哥正变得滚烫，Dante要的不是早早让自己准备就绪的老二爽上天，至少不仅如此。  
Vergil的身体向下沉，他从水里抬起了腿，那只没被Dante捕获的脚精准的踩在弟弟胯下。Dante吹了一声口哨，Vergil收起杀人眼刀，看穿一切似的，张开脚趾夹住了Dante的屌。  
表情在Dante脸上瞬间僵硬。先前他刻意放置自己的欲望，一心只想把老哥搞射，再趁虚而入为所欲为——让他舔脚也好吸老二也好，让他放低姿态没问题，但让他面对老哥自己撸，也实在有点太委屈了。  
Dante摸不透Vergil的心思，慷慨完全不适用于Vergil，已经有好几次玩爽的老哥对硬得爆炸的老弟幸灾乐祸，并在享受了又一遍恳求后大度的借出了手。  
“嘿，老哥，别这样。”  
这回换Dante皱眉，Vergil对此置若罔闻，他弓起脚趾摩擦Dante筋脉暴起的阴茎，不忘盯着弟弟渐渐失控的神态和丢掉章法的爱抚，终于肯把笑容浮现在脸上。  
“安静，Dante，要有耐心，我会给你想要的。”  
只要你求我。明知是弟弟的拙劣计谋，Vergil依然受用。Dante先像条受威胁的狗，警报解除后迅速明白了立场，他用劫后余生似的表情贴过来，完全覆盖在Vergil身上，两根老二碰到一起，Dante没急着讨好他们，他把脸凑近，精准的吻住Vergil的嘴。  
“结束这一场，我们去卧室。”  
他被Vergil衔住舌头，含糊不清的回答了好。

V被燥热唤醒时，Nero从背后抱着他的腰睡得正香，他没法弄出大动作，万一不小心惊动好不容易肯放他休息一晚的小男友，看见自己裤裆这么个状况，今晚就别指望再睡了。V绝望的闭上眼，只敢活动小臂摸进睡裤，他可不像Vergil那么绷得住，阴茎翘起兴奋的等待安抚，Nero的体温从横亘的手臂传来，V把脸埋进床单，用鼻子吮吸气味，今晚他注定得靠双手解决，咬痕还没从光裸的上半身消退，叫醒Nero绝对不明智。  
去你的Dante，真会挑时候。  
被无故指责的始作俑者此刻躺在隔壁房间，摊开手脚的半魔像一条待宰的鱼，他被老哥用大腿夹着跨，骑在小Dante上玩弄自己。  
“啊哈、哈，Vergil你太辣了。”  
床上的Dante和其他时间判若两人，连篇骚话摆在老哥面前也会忘词。Vergil热爱骑乘，刚好Dante是匹强壮的肥马，逐年退化的腹肌并没影响腰力，他心甘情愿摊开自己任Vergil为所欲为。算是个补偿不是么，魔界可找不到‘弟弟’这么棒的存在。  
“你很吵。”  
Vergil把他箍得更紧，不仅是大腿，还有结合处不住收缩的肌肉。刚刚浴室里那一发是Dante用嘴把他吸出来的，弟弟跪在双腿间舔他全身所有需要温度的皮肤，Vergil就坐在浴缸边沿局外人似的监督一切完成。  
真美味，Vergil。  
他眼中的蓝色变暗，Vergil却在上楼前抓住他的老二继续揉搓，一边用眼神警告他不许射。乐此不疲的较劲比魔界果实还让他老哥上瘾。Vergil无视Dante的苦瓜脸，不轻不重的拨弄小Dante，他有根好屌，撇开无可挑剔的粗细与硬度，龟头上翘总能准确命中Vergil的敏感点。所以现在，环境就位之后，Dante听话的躺平，任他老哥骑上腰自己动。  
Vergil喜欢俯视，他会沉默着确保身边所有东西不脱离掌握，失控对老哥而言不可容忍，他重新把V剥离自身，只因人性面对Nero的迷恋远超想象，魔界刷怪斗殴都不能压制脑海里的声音，那不属于Vergil，就再次被Vergil抛弃了。如同高塔上的Dante，他们分离太久，早已不属于彼此。  
Dante遗憾的想着，双手扶上Vergil的腰，虽然被瞪了一眼，Vergil还是默许了他的擅自行动。坚韧肌理被覆在苍白皮肤下，随着主人的动作起伏。Dante的视线在他身上贪婪游走，他也错过了Vergil的很多年，他老哥一出现就把人界搅得天翻地覆，因此Dante一度以为他死了，他遇见断裂的阎魔刀和Nero，二者偶尔使他陷入不甘与混乱，他会止住嬉皮笑脸面对披萨盒回想为什么没抓住Vergil的手，为什么没把项链给他，他都打败了魔帝，为什么没能把Vergil拽回来。  
“别再走了。”  
Dante不小心把话溜出了嘴，老二马上被勒紧了，强烈的射精欲望逼得他连连吸气。Vergil可不是好打商量的存在，他自有一套节奏让快感像魔力泉一样潺潺涌上，又不操之过急，他只照顾自己的屁股，由Dante照顾他的屌，多余快感才能轮到老弟和小老弟，如果Dante敢偷跑……谁知道暴君老哥会不会像削儿子手臂一样削掉弟弟的屌。  
“我说了，安静。”  
暴君老哥盯了Dante一眼，报复性的收紧括约肌。半魔的敏锐感官也覆盖了肠道，这两下让老弟眼冒金星，他眼中的深蓝涣散，虽然Dante在依靠深呼吸拼命忍耐，他的屌却背离了主人的意志，诚实的射出一股精液，同时伞状顶端膨大了一圈，刚好卡在Vergil的前列腺上。  
“唔...！”Vergil没来得及放松，就感到眼前一阵眩晕。  
弄巧成拙，这下是两人份的贤者时间了。

Nero早醒了，男友屏气凝神的小动作瞒不住他，年轻猎人装作睡迷糊把V搂得更紧，心里却在犯嘀咕。泡澡前V表示今日休战，顾及对方身体的Nero满口答应，最近他是有点过分，经常不把人弄哭不罢手。虽然只有1/4恶魔血统，占有欲却被完美继承下来，V被衣裤遮盖的地方尽是他的标记，看到小男友红着眼角边吸气边给乳头贴胶布，他就会硬得一塌糊涂。  
V的手还在被窝里撸自己，动作幅度很小，频率却很高，Nero闭着眼在他后颈轻嗅，V离高潮还差得远，Nero闻不到快感的味道。这种诡异的突发情况对方又不肯叫醒自己，Nero把叹息吞进胃里，他陷入"遵从意愿继续装睡"还是"向V摊牌表示可以帮忙不要报酬"的困境。  
“Nero？”  
怀中人忽然一个激灵，大概心跳过快透过紧贴的背脊暴露了自己。  
“抱歉，我已经醒了。”Nero搂住V的肩膀把他翻过身，脸色忽红忽白昭示了对方的窘迫，Nero拨开一缕黏住他前额的黑发，在V脸颊落下一个吻：“现在要不要告诉我出了什么事？”他注意到男友的表情，除了疲惫并没有沉溺情欲的迹象，可他的阴茎还精神着，完全不顾主人心情。  
V咬住嘴唇，Nero就把拇指挪了过去摩挲，他享受V的一切，并不因小小的隐瞒减弱半分爱意。  
“Dante和Vergil……”  
Nero消化这没头没尾的缘由不用太久，他不知道自己皱眉的样子在V眼里和Vergil有点像。  
“我能感受Vergil的过激状态，相对的，Vergil也能感受我。”V逃避似的一口气讲明前因后果，他敢肯定今晚这一出绝对在老半魔意料之中，专挑他休息的时间下手。他见Nero的表情由惊讶到愤怒，又急忙双手捧住他的脸。  
“Dante那个老屁眼！他一定是故意的！”  
脑袋被禁锢在男友手里，Nero只能用言语攻击，随即他被那个比他瘦弱的身板揽过去。  
“说不定是你爸爸的主意。”  
V的声音从头顶传来，带一点缓和气氛的轻笑，这让Nero不好意思，他的鼻尖差点就顶到V的老二顶端，熟悉的味道从那里传来，尽管硬得流水，V的味道却比情欲爆点淡薄了许多。比起被扒掉裤子像隔壁老家伙们一样做完全套，V现在急需一个口活。  
“如果再有下次，记得叫醒我。”Nero干脆俯下身，直接把V的老二吞进嘴里，他先舔了马眼一圈，得到揪紧头发的回应后又补上后半句：“你的心情比幼稚的挑衅重要，下次你要相信我。”  
V拽着那头银发把Nero拉起来，他们交换了第二个吻。

一墙之隔的卧室里，两兄弟也在做同样的事。性爱里Vergil不肯放下主动权，接吻时他却只能被动处于下风，Dante充分发挥了混迹人界的好处，灵活的在他老哥嘴里索取养分。Dante把舌根压住Vergil的舌苔，舌尖追逐他口中每一处濡湿柔软。他老哥像蚌一样裹在硬邦邦的躯壳里，撬开层层防护却令Dante尝到五味俱全。塔顶那场雨咸如眼泪，伤痕在手中辛辣似灼火，黑天使倒下后他捡起项链和记忆，轮到苦涩侵占每粒感官细胞，当他面对Urizen，那阵令人牙酸的恨意又潮水般涌起，他老哥一路破坏一路丢弃，总扔他在猜疑与怀念背后收拾残局。  
而现在，他们躺在一张床上亲吻彼此，他嘴里却是甜的，是Dante未曾品尝也不敢幻想的甜。  
“Vergil……Vergil……”  
他变得更唠叨，甚至有点老哥专属PTSD。Dante无法抛开后顾之忧，Vergil站在一切开始的地方等待他们的终结，他哥还是梳着背头，却学会了笑，最终Dante尾随他去了魔界。毫不客气的说，兄弟俩让那儿生灵涂炭，Dante尤其卖力，他不辞劳苦的封堵Vergil所有后路，他需要Vergil回到他身边，哪怕拿Nero当借口。  
于是他发出邀请，在他们踩着枯萎的树根小憩时，Vergil答应了。  
“安静。”  
不知第几次来自老哥的警告，Dante充耳不闻，他放过Vergil的嘴，又将嘴唇移到肩头。  
“我们再来一次？”  
依旧是谨慎的语气，回来之后他们没做几次，每次Dante都像光脚走在刀尖上一样小心。作为兄弟中更聪明的那个，Dante面对Vergil就像一本打开的书，任他随意翻阅，因此无论心情好坏，他不会触及那条红线。  
缺乏杀伤力的眼刀作为Vergil的回答，Dante马上热乎乎凑得更近。  
“这次让我来。”得到对方上扬的嘴角作为肯定，Dante扶着Vergil后背，用相当轻柔的力道把老哥放平，以一个落在锁骨的吻做热场。  
月亮渐渐隐入乌云，很快就要下雨。  
下一场，从脚背到肩胛，Dante疯狂的亲吻他。他往唾液里倾注了些魔力，将它们均匀抹在Vergil每寸皮肤上。Dante没用上牙齿，意味着吻痕须臾间就被治愈，魔力被吸收后，只剩晶莹发亮的口水在反光。  
Vergil一言不发的盯着他做无用功。做爱的确是魔力交换的方式之一，Dante在床上慷概的给与令他兴奋又安心。  
“不用这么麻烦。”  
Dante正沿着Vergil下颚舔吮，话音才落他被反咬住耳垂。耳鬓厮磨间的命令式表示许可，Vergil允许他，邀请他，暗示他时机已成熟。  
“谨慎毫无用处，除非再加上果断。”  
Dante抬起老哥长到犯规的腿架上肩膀，在Vergil满溢情欲的注视下把老二插进去。  
Vergil的身体是沙漠里的湖，没有指引Dante会在蛮荒中徘徊到死。他处于饥渴边缘，现在终于找到了水源。老哥用双腿间软濡的洞热情的接纳他，肠肉推挤着把老二往深处吞，Dante感觉头皮发麻，在龟头突破最紧窄的腔道后一口气插进了整根阴茎，直到睾丸和阴毛蹭到老哥腿根，他才敢停下喘口气。  
“怎么了？”  
Vergil半睁着眼，情欲的潮红从胸口升腾到脖子，他的声音一如既往的冷静，吐出声音的那张嘴却让人忍不住兴致勃发，无意或有意，他的嘴角挂着水珠，那几滴透明的唾液黏在下唇，仿佛马上就被攻城略地的潮红蒸发。  
“呼——老哥你太紧了，我很难动啊。”Dante挤着眼睛，不忘恶劣的揉弄老哥硬起的乳头，Vergil对他的性吸引何止是屁股太紧。  
似乎这话对Vergil是赞赏，总之他哥变本加厉加紧腿，脚后跟蹬着Dante屁股。  
“快点动。”  
Dante得了便宜又卖乖的假装愁眉苦脸，他开始抽出自己。没挨过刀的包皮在此刻疯狂彰显着存在感，肠肉绞紧了包皮系带，把半魔最脆弱的部分扯出更长，这让Dante更直观的感受到温度——和湿度。他们不戴套也不用润滑，Vergil总能有那么多水，体液把魔力直接浇灌在Dante完全膨胀的伞状顶端，沾染着魔力的淫水流向出口前，又被硬热的阴茎顶回体内。  
“唔……”  
老哥，你比女人还湿。Dante拼了老命在牙齿间咬碎这句话，Vergil开始出汗了，老哥把食指横贴在嘴唇，闭上眼关掉监视般的注视，让Dante明白自己彻底安全了。  
又一个挺身向前，Dante抓起了Vergil的屁股，失去支撑的双腿打开在腰间，只能依靠Dante手肘的弧度悬空着，他下半身完全落入Dante手里，他放弟弟忍耐了太久，现在是收割季节了。  
Dante用老二疯狂操着他，每次插入能碾过Vergil的前列腺，Dante不用刻意探索，也不用残酷挖掘被他手臂遮挡的表情，他只消完全勃起，粗细和长度足以让令一个半魔尖叫。  
“Vergil……Vergil……”  
Vergil听着他的召唤，却不敢回应。他沉溺在快感中的心也有可耻的弱点，不深究Dante的过去，也不假设两人的未来，和Dante做爱到最后都会剥裂他的防御，在弟弟身边寻找安全感简直耻于想象，Vergil不允许自己懦弱，哪怕Dante床上的耳语都在倾诉失而复得的狂喜。  
双腿被放下，Dante把自己完全抽离时发出羞耻的水声，忽然失去充实感让Vergil挪开胳膊，Dante跪在他腿间，用嘴照顾了他还差临门一脚的老二。  
“————！”  
Vergil不敢相信自己这么快就射了，他把意识沉入深潭，却不能控制身体背叛，高潮之前他都没在意自己流水的阴茎，反而是Dante把射进嘴里的玩意儿仰头吞干净。  
“多谢款待，老哥。”  
Dante舔着嘴角溢出的精液，毫不在意的做着更令Vergil羞赧的小动作。Vergil想再给他一脚，却被马眼和后穴流失的魔力抽走了力气，恶魔不应期是多久他不清楚，不过暂时全身肌肉同时进入休憩状态，当Dante翻过他的身体，用后背位再次插入时，Vergil只能依靠弟弟贴在腹部的手保持平衡。  
“老哥，你的身体真让我羡慕。”  
Dante又拿回了骚话连篇的剧本，他只用一只手就能扶着Vergil的屁股方便活塞运动，即便如此Vergi也拥有令常年淫浸于垃圾食品的Dante望其项背的八块腹肌。半魔遗憾的摸摸自己只剩一块的肚皮，报复似的用力甩腰。  
表情埋进床单的人发出断断续续的笑声，这让他耸起了蝴蝶骨，Dante顺势在那块苍白的突起上凶狠的留下一个齿痕，犬齿洞穿了Vergil的皮肤，唾液侵入伤口，犹如管牙倾注毒药，他的双胞胎哥哥从未和他心意相通，但或许这次能行。  
我爱你疯狂欲死。

 

“我说，要不下一轮换你上我？”  
他目睹老哥由冰冷变得狂热，本能觉得自己犯了大错。  
“你们这两个老混蛋有完没完！！！”

END


End file.
